


flint and volkner go on a vape date and candice is somehow there we dont know how she just is

by wolflegend



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Interdimensional Travel, M/M, Vaping, whyd i write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hilarity ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UH FUCK

Like any other day, Volkner was vaping a vanilla vape (totally unlike him) before a vape date with Flint where they would vape together. He wondered where Flint would take him for their vape date, perhaps the local vape shop? Perhaps to the movie theatre to see The Spiderwick Chronicles? who even knows 

lately flint had been watching a lot of naruto. he fished his vape pen out of his hair and commences vaping as he walked to his minato shrine. "o hail thee volkner the second" he said bowing on his knees

flints dream was to have volkner cosplay minato and also vape in the cosplay. candice asked him what the fuck he was thinking about with such a weird face

he said nothing and wandered off, leaving candice puzzled. 

candice got suspicious of what he was doing and followed him to where he was

flint finally found volkner.

"hello my yaoibuddy" he said, slinging an arm around the emo vapers shoulder, pulling him closer to him.

"hello swexy mcdonald" volkner said, turning to face flint.

candice watched not understanding what the hell was happening

suddenly flint dipped volkner. 

"vape with me, electrofrick, my dearest" he said starign at his boyfriend

suddenly a mysterious orange and blue portal opened up beneath volk, and this was the exact time flint decided to lose his balance and fall with volkner, through the weird glowing hole thing. candice jumped in too, because she wanted to follow the two and have a little adventure of her own.


	2. AND THEN THERE WAS NARUTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> believe it volkner,,,, believe i t

"HOLY SHIT" everyone yelled as they fell in a tangled heap in a place that seemed(?) like a forest a cool forest at that.

"i blame candice" volnker volked. with an accusing glare he glanced up and candice who was laying on his back and smirking at him  
.. candice jumped off of his back and did an epic 100/10 backflip and stood on the side of a tree. it was good to have sticky shoes.

"at least our vape pens didnt break, right volkie?" fild looked up at at his swexy electrik boyfrend. volkner nodded and stared at flint. 

"you look,,.,.,,,,, hot,,,,,,,," he said blushing like some kind of anime girl

flint blushed as well and replied with, "well, you, youre, youre electrifying baby" volkner blushed more and nuzzled flints chest and then they like made out or some shit? candice looked on with a blank look. 

"well shit that was gay" she said as the walked away. she soon bumped into a man who looked strangely like her sparky friend "holy shit.... are you, are you namikaze minato??" she was shocked, she had to show this to flint and volkner right away


End file.
